zenith
by burpodeng
Summary: baekhyun menjalani harinya sambil bertanya-tanya di titik mana, di poin mana, di bagian mana yang salah dari hubungan mereka. / "jadi pacarku, baek?" / baekhyun tidak sadar, tidak sampai malam itu ketika ia tidur dengan menggenggam sehelai hoodie abu-abu di depan dada. / [EXO] [Chanyeol/Baekhyun] [RnR is needed] [3k of chanbaek, you have to be prepared]


**zenith.**

 _by_

 ** _kuncipintu_**

* * *

baekhyun tumbuh sambil menyaksikan tangan ibunya digenggam oleh sang ayah di pagi hari berhujan, menyaksikan secangkir teh hangat dan sebongkah cinta disuguhkan oleh ibunya tiap ayahnya pulang kerja. ciuman singkat oleh sang ayah di kening istrinya, atau tangan keriput ibunya yang dengan telaten memasangkan dasi dan mengancingkan jas ayahnya. baekhyun kecil menikmati adegan-adegan pendek yang manis tersebut, berharap suatu hari nanti ia akan punya seseorang yang juga akan dengan suka rela menyerahkan separuh (jika tidak seluruh) hidupnya untuk baekhyun. orang yang akan memotongkan _steak_ seperti yang ayahnya lakukan, atau memijat lengan dan bahunya seperti kebiasaan ibunya.

baekhyun tumbuh dengan senyuman setiap kali ia menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya duduk berdua di sofa ruang tengah, menonton siaran berita minggu siang sembari berbicara tentang apa saja yang ada di luar sana. baekhyun senang mendengarkan percakapan kecil seminggu sekali itu, terkadang ia sengaja duduk di lantai depan televisi, berpura-pura memainkan mobil _remote control_ -nya walaupun telinganya tegak mendengarkan ibunya berceloteh tentang kasir baru di supermarket sebelah rumah. baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, menahan tawa melihat wajah bingung ayahnya ketika sang ibu beralih topik tentang kosmetik merk baru yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan.

baekhyun tumbuh dengan harapan semoga ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa melengkapinya seperti kedua orang tuanya saling melengkapi satu sama lain. baekhyun tumbuh dengan kepercayaan bahwa orang tuanya amat sangat saling mencintai, dan bahwa suatu hari nanti baekhyun akan menemukan orang yang juga akan mencintainya seperti itu.

karena itu di umur 11 tahun, saat kedua orang tuanya memutuskan berpisah, baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dari teorinya tentang cinta selama ini. ia menatap ayahnya mengemasi barang-barang beliau sambil berpikir bahwa mungkin saja semua yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan bukanlah cerminan dari perasaan cinta. bahwa mungkin saja, apa yang baekhyun saksikan selama ini hanyalah adegan wajib suami-istri yang dilakukan karena tuntutan, kewajiban atas tugas seorang suami dan juga istri.

tapi kemudian, dengan kedua matanya hampir tenggelam dalam air mata, baekhyun menyaksikannya lagi. sesaat sebelum ayahnya melangkah keluar dari pintu, disaksikan oleh mantan istri dan anak satu-satunya, baekhyun menyaksikannya. bagaimana ayahnya tersenyum lembut—begitu lembut, baekhyun tidak akan percaya itu hanya senyum yang muncul karena 'kewajiban'. ayahnya merengkuh sang ibu dalam pelukannya (sama seperti dulu saat baekhyun masih percaya bahwa pelukan seperti itu adalah pelukan yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang saling mencintai) membiarkan air mata ibunya meleleh di sepanjang lengan kemeja tua nan lusuh milik sang ayah.

baekhyun menyaksikannya. walaupun dengan pandangan kabur karena air mata, walaupun dengan pendengaran samar karena tenggelam oleh isakannya sendiri, baekhyun menyaksikannya.

bagaimana ayahnya membisikkan kata "aku mencintaimu" di sela-sela rambut ibunya yang mulai memutih, sebelum akhirnya sang ayah pergi. pergi jauh, jauh sekali ke tempat yang baekhyun tidak tahu.

sejak saat itu, baekhyun tumbuh dengan pertanyaan mengapa dua manusia yang saling mencintai bisa berpisah begitu saja. mengapa manusia, jika mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, tidak selalu bersama hingga akhir. mengapa manusia, jika benar-benar mencintai, bisa saja saling menyakiti dan berakhir dengan jalan masing-masing.

baekhyun tumbuh dengan pertanyaan yang sama, konstan. bukan sesuatu yang jadi obsesi, hanya semacam keingin tahuan harian. tapi toh, baekhyun tidak pernah terlalu bernafsu mencari jawabannya, tidak pernah bertanya pada orang lain. mungkin karena jauh dalam hati, ia tahu tidak akan ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban memuaskan.

itu, hingga akhirnya hal yang sama persis terjadi padanya dan chanyeol.

 **.**

* * *

ia pertama bertemu chanyeol di malam inisiasi, baekhyun baru saja diterima sebagai mahasiswa di universitas ternama dan chanyeol kebetulan berdiri tepat di sampingnya saat salah satu senior kampus mereka meneriakkan "SELAMAT DATANG DI SEOUL UNIVERSITY!" yang disambut dengan meriah oleh semua orang di lapangan.

pesta besar berkedok malam inisiasi itu ramai, dihadiri oleh hampir semua mahasiswa baru dari berbagai jurusan, yang menjelaskan mengapa chanyeol dari farmasi bisa berakhir di samping baekhyun, terkekeh senang saat kembang api warna-warni dilontarkan ke udara. memenuhi langit malam seoul yang tanpa bintang.

jika baekhyun yang sekarang ditanya, seperti apa rupa mantan kekasihnya, mungkin ia akan mengingat kembali malam inisiasi itu, mengingat wajah chanyeol dan senyum lebarnya yang memantulkan binar kembang api, dan berkata: _indah_. chanyeol itu indah.

tapi itu bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, baekhyun bahkan tidak percaya ada cinta pada pandangan pertama—baekhyun berhenti percaya sejak cinta kedua orang tuanya (yang kata sang ibu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama) berakhir tragis dan menyedihkan. mungkin lebih kepada ketertarikan pada pandangan pertama.

mata chanyeol gelap dan dalam, namun bersinar menyilaukan di saat yang sama. ada sesuatu yang menenangkan dalam mata chanyeol, tipe mata yang baekhyun ingin terus dipandang olehnya. garis wajahnya tegas, hidungnya runcing namun tidak berlebihan, dan pucuk telinganya menyembul dari balik surai cokelat tuanya. bibir chanyeol terlihat lembut, namun senyum yang terukir di atasnya ribuan kali lebih lembut. lembut dan bercahaya, baekhyun pikir semua orang bisa saja jatuh cinta pada kurva sempurna senyum chanyeol.

seperti yang sudah dibilang, park chanyeol itu indah. keindahan yang baekhyun harap hanya ia yang bisa merasakan, memiliki.

kelanjutan ceritanya begitu mirip seperti dongeng-dongeng romantis disney yang diam-diam baekhyun tonton. ketertarikan pada pandangan pertama itu mutual, bukan hanya baekhyun yang merasakan. waktu itu chanyeol yang melontarkan "hai" lebih dulu, namun di esok harinya, esok lusa, dan sehari setelah lusa, baekhyun pastikan ia menyapa lebih dulu. membuat kehadirannya disadari oleh chanyeol, dan untungnya pemuda itu melakukannya tanpa diminta—menyadari kehadiran baekhyun.

pertama kali baekhyun pergi ke gedung farmasi adalah saat ia meminta chanyeol menemaninya ke konser dok2—chanyeol terbahak saat baekhyun mengajaknya, tapi kemudian baekhyun mengacungkan dua lembar tiket konser dan chanyeol terdiam.

"aku tidak tahu kau suka jenis musik seperti ini," kata chanyeol waktu itu. baekhyun tidak menjawab, tidak mungkin _'kan_ ia bilang kalau, _oh, aku memang tidak suka, tapi teman sejurusanmu bilang kau suka jadi aku tidak tidur tadi malam karena memantengi website illionaire supaya tidak kehabisan tiket._ alih-alih, baekhyun hanya menggumam tak acuh sebagai balasan.

"kau memang penuh kejutan, byun baek." chanyeol menyeringai kecil, dan betapa baekhyun berharap bisa menyingkirkan seringai itu dengan kecupan.

pertama kali baekhyun berkenalan dengan teman-teman sepermainan chanyeol adalah ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari bioskop, bercerita tentang betapa penyanyi adalah profesi yang jauh lebih baik dari aktor bagi D.O. chanyeol sedang dalam pertengahan mengimitasi ekspresi D.O saat segerombolan pemuda— _seumuran_ , baekhyun pikir, _mungkin satu-dua tahun lebih tua_ —menepuk bahu pemuda tinggi itu.

"hey, chanyeol." lay, baekhyun tahu namanya kemudian, menyapa.

mata besar chanyeol sedikit membesar karena tepukan itu memotong celotehan serunya, namun sepersekian detik kemudian, wajah itu berubah ramah. senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar dan baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

"baek, kenalkan. ini geng kebanggaanku."

baekhyun baru tahu chanyeol adalah anggota band 'bawah tanah', independen dan tidak terikat dengan agensi manapun. mereka membuat lagu kapan saja dan tampil dimana saja. sangat chanyeol sekali. dan baekhyun menemukan dirinya lebih menyukai chanyeol, lagi dan lagi.

pertama kali chanyeol menciumnya adalah delapan bulan setelah malam inisiasi legendaris dulu. chanyeol mengantar baekhyun ke apartemen sewaannya setelah sehari penuh berkeliling seoul dan lima belas menit menceburkan diri ke sungai han—ya, chanyeol memang sedikit sinting. baekhyun sudah menawarkan pemuda itu untuk mampir, alasan untuk bisa berdua dengannya sedikit lebih lama, chanyeol _toh_ menolak dengan halus. ia punya kuliah pagi besok, harus segera pulang.

tapi ketika baekhyun mengangguk setengah kecewa dan berbalik untuk membuka pagar gedung, chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menarik baekhyun. Detik berikutnya yang baekhyun rasakan hanyalah lembutnya bibir chanyeol pada bibirnya dan telapak tangan yang hangat dan kasar di kulit tengkuknya.

baekhyun panik. tidak tahu kalau hari ini akan begini akhirnya, dan mereka saat ini sedang di depan gedung apartemen baekhyun, di pinggir jalan raya—kemungkinan besar tetangga satu gedung sedang menyaksikannya saat ini, dan jangan lupakan para pengguna jalan. tapi, lagi, ini chanyeol yang sedang menciumnya, jadi baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mulai menikmati.

ketika chanyeol menarik diri, napasnya menggelitik ujung hidung baekhyun, bau cokelat mint yang baru mereka makan sepanjang jalan pulang tercium saat chanyeol berbisik lirih, "jadi pacarku, baek?"

baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. " _took you long enough_ ," dan Baekhyun menciumnya lagi.

chanyeol tersenyum begitu lembut saat ciuman mereka terlepas, dan Baekhyun membenarkan dirinya sendiri untuk kesekian kali, chanyeol _memang_ indah.

 **.**

* * *

hubungan mereka berjalan sangat baik. dan indah, kalau baekhyun boleh menambahkan.

chanyeol sibuk dengan kuliah farmasinya dan baekhyun bergelut dengan data-data dan statistika untuk ujiannya. tapi mereka tetap bertemu sekian kali dalam sekian hari, tidak pernah terlalu sibuk untuk satu sama lain. restoran di ujung jalan atau cafѐ sederhana jadi tempat biasa.

terkadang, jika dosen dan materi kuliah sedang berbaik hati, chanyeol akan menyeret baekhyun ke restoran yang baru dibuka atau kedai es krim yang punya rasa aneh-aneh. terkadang, baekhyun yang cerewet mengajak chanyeol ke toko CD dan membeli karya terbaru the quiett—bercokol dengan chanyeol di kehidupan sehari-hari membuat baekhyun berakhir dengan benar-benar menyukai artis-artis illionaire. terkadang, ketika tugas dan presentasi berbaris minta dikejar, mereka akan bertemu di tempat makan tersepi yang mereka tahu. duduk berhadapan, sesekali berdampingan, dan menikmati makanan mereka dalam diam. baekhyun mengolah tabel-tabel di notebook-nya dan chanyeol sesekali menggumamkan nama obat-obatan yang baekhyun tidak pernah dengar. tapi seringnya (jika tidak setiap kali), di penghujung hari chanyeol akan mengecup ujung hidung baekhyun dan menggumamkan selamat malam dengan lirih, menikmati pipi baekhyun yang berubah merah muda tiap kali ia begitu.

chanyeol itu indah, baekhyun mengulanginya lagi setelah perayaan tahun kedua. chanyeol menghadiahinya sebuah lagu ciptaan sendiri, yang baekhyun diam-diam pikir liriknya sedikit norak dan sangat gombal. tapi, ini chanyeol tengah menggenggam gitar dan jarinya yang panjang bermain dengan senar seolah-olah mereka ditakdirkan untuk begitu.

baekhyun tersenyum. suara chanyeol indah, tipe suara yang baekhyun tidak akan keberatan mendengarkannya sampai tertidur. suara chanyeol berat, tidak terlalu berat tapi cukup berat untuk pas terngiang di telinga baekhyun. bahkan ketika tengah malam baekhyun merengek minta dinyanyikan, bahkan dengan posisi chanyeol yang separuh terbenam dalam selimut, separuh lagi terlilit dengan kaki dan tangan baekhyun, bahkan dengan kondisi tenggorokan yang dipaksa bangun, bahkan dengan melodi sederhana yang baekhyun tidak kenal, suara chanyeol tetap terdengar begitu indah.

chanyeol itu indah, baekhyun menyadarinya (lagi) setelah matanya menangkap sosok chanyeol duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. mata besarnya setengah tertutup, rambut merah marunnya (chanyeol mengecatnya sebulan lalu) mencuat ke berbagai sudut, dan garis bekas bantal tercap jelas di pipi. chanyeol itu indah karena hal pertama yang ia lakukan saat sadar baekhyun tengah menatapnya adalah tersenyum, walaupun mungkin setengah jiwanya belum kembali ke raga.

chanyeol tetap indah walaupun ia membenturkan kepalanya ke daun pintu kamar mandi baekhyun, setengah sadar. baekhyun menatap sosok kekasih-baru-bangunnya itu dengan senyum tercetak begitu jelas di bibir. memandangi dengan takjub bagaimana chanyeol berhasil menggosok gigi dengan hanya separuh mata terbuka. baekhyun menahan tawa saat chanyeol tersedak busa pasta gigi, jorok, tapi bagi baekhyun, chanyeol terlihat imut seperti itu. ia memandangi bayangannya dan chanyeol yang tengah berkumur lewat cermin kamar mandi dan baekhyun pikir, tidak akan ada yang lebih indah dari ini.

hubungan mereka indah, dan semua orang bisa melihatnya. bahkan teman-teman band chanyeol bilang mereka seharusnya menikah saja.

baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, karena ya, ia bukannya tidak pernah memikirkan itu. sering, malah. dan baekhyun tahu chanyeol juga pernah memikirkan pernikahan setidaknya satu-dua kali. tapi sekarang bukan waktunya. belum. mungkin.

hubungan mereka indah sekarang, dan itu yang baekhyun amat yakini.

 **.**

* * *

hubungan mereka indah, begitu indah, terlalu indah hingga ketika... entahlah. baekhyun tidak yakin. ia tidak tahu.

baekhyun menjalani harinya bertanya-tanya di titik mana, di poin mana, di bagian mana yang salah dalam hubungan mereka.

mungkin keindahan itu berakhir saat baekhyun menghadapi detik-detik kelulusan, saat genting dimana semua stress dan frustasi tiba-tiba berlipat tiga? entahlah. baekhyun tidak yakin.

mungkin keindahan itu berakhir saat chanyeol berkata ia tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai farmasi, bahwa keinginan terbesarnya adalah bermusik. entahlah. baekhyun tidak bisa yakin.

semua bisa saja berawal ketika baekhyun mengubah kue kesukaannya; _plain tiramisu_ , bukan lagi blueberry cheesecake. bisa saja ketika chanyeol bilang ia mengambil audisi untuk sebuah agensi ternama, lelah dengan band tanpa status yang ia punya saat itu. bisa saja ketika chanyeol bilang ia keluar dari sekolah, memilih mengejar cita-cita daripada meneruskan bisnis keluarga. bisa saja semuanya berawal saat baekhyun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat-erat dan berkata, ' _aku akan selalu mendukungmu, yeol. through thick and thin, through ups and downs. apapun yang kamu pilih,'_ walaupun jauh dalam logikanya, baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar melihat masa depan di industri hiburan. bisa saja itu berawal saat chanyeol diterima sebagai calon artis, sendiri, tanpa 'geng' kebanggaannya. bisa saja saat chanyeol bilang ia akan pergi ke amerika, latihan intensif sebelum didebutkan.

bisa saja semua berawal dari situ. bisa saja. baekhyun tidak yakin.

bisa saja mereka melakukan kesalahan dari awal, dari kali pertama. bisa saja... tapi kali pertama yang mana? kali pertama mereka bertemu? kali pertama mereka jalan berdua? kali pertama mereka berciuman? kali pertama chanyeol memberikan bunga, menyanyikan lagu? kali pertama baekhyun tidur di kasur chanyeol? kali pertama yang mana? ada begitu banyak 'kali pertama', ada begitu banyak hal yang baru baekhyun lakukan hanya setelah bertemu chanyeol. kali pertama yang mana?

baekhyun tidak yakin.

tidak pernah ada orang ketiga, tidak pernah ada pihak lain dalam empat tahun hubungan mereka. dan baekhyun tak bisa berhenti berterima kasih pada chanyeol karena hal itu, bahwa chanyeol tetap setia hingga akhir, paling akhir. tidak ada wanita lain, atau pria lain. hanya ada mereka berdua dan hubungan indah yang berubah menjadi tidak begitu indah setelah empat tahun.

setelah empat tahun, tidak ada lagi roti bakar hangat dan segelas jus jeruk dingin untuk sarapan, untuk chanyeol. tidak ada lagi telur goreng acak-acakan dan bacon setengah matang dan jus apel dari supermarket sebelah, untuk baekhyun. tidak ada lagi gumaman melodi lewat tengah malam, tidak ada percakapan hening di antara es krim rasa ubi dan modul akuntansi. tidak ada petikan gitar di balkon yang dingin dan tidak ada bayangan mereka menggosok gigi bersama di cermin kamar mandi. yang ada hanya dua manusia terbangun di atas tempat tidur yang sama setiap pagi.

empat tahun adalah waktu yang lama, cukup lama. baekhyun sadar ia bisa benar-benar menikah dengan chanyeol. terbang bersama ke amerika, senyuman di wajah, tanda tangan di kertas, mengucapkan sumpah setia, dan menikah. bisa saja.

baekhyun bisa saja memberikan sebagian besar (jika tidak seluruh) hidupnya untuk chanyeol dan chanyeol bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama. mereka bisa saja tumbuh tua bersama, menghitung uban siapa yang lebih banyak, dan duduk berdampingan di atas kursi reyot di rumah tua. bisa saja. mereka bisa jadi apa saja, tapi perasaan, perasaan apapun, bisa menghilang. (toh di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi).

perasaan bisa saja hilang, baekhyun pikir, dan itulah yang terjadi. seperti sebuah mantra digumamkan, abrakadabra, dan hilang; lenyap. perasaan itu hilang, pudar, setelah empat tahun yang indah dan bahagia.

baekhyun akui, semua yang ia lalui dengan chanyeol; semua kenangan, semua momen, adalah hal paling indah yang pernah baekhyun rasakan. indah, semuanya indah, tapi terkadang perasaan menghilang dan ketika ia hilang, ia hilang bersama semua rasa syukur. sehingga semua hal yang awalnya begitu sempurna, begitu membahagiakan, menjadi datar, hambar. terkadang perasaan menghilang dan kita tidak pernah tahu sebabnya, bisa saja semua karena pendirian mereka yang tidak tetap, karena kedewasaan yang belum sepenuhnya matang, karena mimpi-mimpi mereka, karena kue kesukaan baekhyun, karena pilihan chanyeol dalam hidup. entahlah. itu bisa apa saja, bisa kapan saja, sungguh.

tapi, baekhyun pikir, perasaan hilang bukan berarti ia lenyap begitu saja tanpa bekas.

baekhyun masih ingat saat chanyeol mengemasi barang-barangnya dari apartemen baekhyun (baekhyun sedikit dejavu melihatnya, tapi ia tidak tahu pasti kapan melihat adegan semacam ini, mungkin suatu hari sebelas tahun lalu) sehari sebelum keberangkatannya ke amerika. chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar pindah, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar tinggal bersama. tapi chanyeol punya cukup banyak barang di tempat baekhyun hingga ia bisa tinggal selama yang ia mau tanpa harus kembali untuk mengambil keperluan—baekhyun juga begitu.

baekhyun menyaksikan chanyeol memasukkan sikat giginya ke dalam koper, kaos tuanya, modul-modul lamanya di kelas farmasi, buka catatan berisi lirik setengah jadi—semuanya. semuanya kecuali satu, hoodie abu-abu yang warnanya pudar karena terlalu sering dipakai, terlalu sering dicuci. hadiah perayaan tahun ketiga mereka, dari baekhyun untuk chanyeol.

"dikembalikan?" baekhyun bertanya, tangannya mengangkat lembaran pakaian itu saat sadar chanyeol sengaja tidak ikut mengemasnya.

"tidak, tidak. bukan dikembalikan." chanyeol berkata. "hanya... simpankan untukku, _yeah_?"

"umm... untuk apa?"

"entahlah," chanyeol menegakkan badan, mengunci koper hitamnya—1111, baekhyun yakin kata sandinya tidak berubah. "sebagai pengingat kalau kau pernah sangat mencintaiku...?"

baekhyun tersenyum, manis. "aku _memang_ pernah mencintaimu."

chanyeol memutar badannya menghadap baekhyun, mata yang sama memandang lurus, seperti saat dulu. "aku juga, pernah sangat sangat mencintaimu."

"aku tahu,"

baekhyun tidak sadar, tidak sampai malam harinya ketika ia berbaring di ranjang yang terasa terlalu luas, menggenggam erat-erat hoodie abu-abu di depan dada, bahwa malam-malam selanjutnya adalah malam-malam tanpa suara napas chanyeol mengiringi tidurnya. baekhyun tidak sadar, tidak sampai ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya (yang penuh tempelan berbentuk bintang yang bercahaya dalam gelap, chanyeol memasangnya saat baekhyun bilang ia suka langit malam) dan memutar ulang semua kenangan bersama chanyeol empat tahun terakhir dan merasa sedih. tentu saja baekhyun merasa sedih, cenderung depresi malah. tapi bukan berarti ia menyesal. hanya saja, sayang rasanya membuang memori sebanyak empat tahun begitu saja. tapi bukan berarti dengan melanjutkannya menjadi lima tahun (atau enam, atau tujuh) adalah pilihan yang lebih baik. siapa yang bisa menjamin jika setelah ini, jika diteruskan, mereka akan baik-baik saja?

baekhyun menutup mata dan mulai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika ia dan chanyeol tidak berakhir disini, bagaimana jika baekhyun mau mendorong hatinya sendiri sedikit saja untuk berjuang dan mempertahankan hubungan mereka. baekhyun membayangkan tahun kelima mereka dan melihat dirinya sendiri bertengkar dengan chanyeol, ia menangis di lantai dan chanyeol membanting pintu; buruk, kenangan buruk yang menghapuskan semua kenangan indah selama empat tahun ke belakang—hasil dari sesuatu yang dipaksakan untuk diteruskan. tapi baekhyun menutup mata lagi, membayangkan tahun keenam mereka dan melihat ia dan chanyeol di amerika, di altar, mengucapkan sumpah setia.

entahlah. keduanya punya rasio yang sama untuk bisa terjadi _seandainya_ mereka tidak berhenti di sini. faktanya, semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, sungguh, baekhyun tidak akan pernah tahu. baekhyun tidak yakin yang mana yang akan terwujud, tidak tahu apakah ia tengah menyelamatkan sebuah hubungan atau tengah membuang sebuah kesempatan, tapi setidaknya ia tahu keputusan mereka saat ini adalah keputusan terindah yang bisa diambil.

baekhyun tidak sadar, tidak sampai malam itu, ketika ia memimpikan dirinya berdiri di tengah konser dan chanyeol di atas panggung, menjadi penyanyi sukses.

baekhyun sadar sekarang, mengapa dua manusia yang saling mencintai berpisah.

 **.**

* * *

hai, lama tidak bersua. di penghujung masa SMA dan di awal 2016 ini saya memutuskan untuk muncul sesaat demi mempublish fic ini (yang masih gaje seperti dulu).

err, sebenarnya saya bingung harus bilang apa. toh saya cuma nongol buat nge- _share_ 3k ChanBaek ini, kemudian pergi lagi.

ung, err, apa lagi, ya?

btw, jangan lupa read and review, please?

sebenarnya kangen sama rancah perfanfiksian disini, tapi kok kayaknya temen 'seangkatan' saya pada gak ada semua ya? atau mungkin karena saya memang sudah gak pernah buka ffn lagi. etapi, salam kenal buat readers yang baru pertama baca fic saya. hohoho. welcome to the nista side, buddy. dan halo buat kamu yang dulu pernah baca fic saya dan sekarang lagi baca ini. iya, saya juga kangan kamu, kok. *dor

.

xoxo,

kuncipintu

januari, 2016


End file.
